Field of Invention
The present invention relates to data collection technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods of adjusting data collection frequency.
Description of Related Art
With the development of the wisdom network, various sensors are built in one or more ranges to collect more data. However, most of the data detected by the sensor is not required, there needs a lot of network bandwidth and storage space for storing the data.
Since system load, data transmission, and record costs are considered, the frequency as to data collection is limited and is no flexibility. However, once an event occurs, because the data are collected with a low frequency, these data cannot be used in further analysis.